The Apology
by RaeFoxOni
Summary: Sort of a sequel to The One That Got Away. The Council is unhappy with Aria's stealing Shepard to retake Omega. Pre-Aria/Tevos


A/n: So this is a follow-up, sort of, on "The One That Got Away". Both came to me at once soon after the completion of the Omega DLC (instead of my muse helping me on another, longer project, of course). This one's a bit longer, just because I love Nyria, but this particular pairing has been in my heart for a while. Enjoy, regardless. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, locations, etc. herein. They are property of BioWare and EA.

**The Apology**

RaeFoxOni

* * *

It was one of those days again. Aria scanned the dance floor with a keen eye. Another imbecile had been given a one-way, all-expenses-paid ticket off of Omega – via the airlock. Some fools seemed to think her rule about grenades was either a joke or a sign that she was getting soft, and so they tried to smuggle them onto the station. It was always amusing to see their faces when she personally pushed the button to shoot them into the vacuum of space. But that humor usually faded by the time she resettled on her throne. Every one of these cases just brought her own failure to the forefront of her mind again.

She had failed to protect someone she had deigned to care about. The concept was as unsettling as the fact that Nyreen was dead. The only thing that kept her ego intact on these days was that she, partnered only with Shepard for the majority of the time, had taken back Omega, ripped it right out of Petrovsky's, and The Illusive Man's, dirty hands. The elation of victory was bittersweet, yes, but at least it was hers. Who was she kidding? She was Aria T'Loak. Everything was hers, as it should be.

The only recent annoyance, beside the awful nagging in her chest that reminded her she was alive, was that even now, on Omega, she was still receiving transmissions from the Citadel and those uptight politicians. Seemingly, they had thought her teamwork with Shepard was a "gross misappropriation of galactic resources". Every so often, she'd get a call asking for repayment, and when that didn't work, an apology. Thus far they hadn't given up. Of course, the Council hadn't seemed to catch on to what might get them what they wanted. It was easy to deny anything to the ugly faces of Valern and Sparatus. Honestly, didn't they stereotype at all?

Bray cleared his throat, and Aria sighed. The beeping of the macro-omni-tool caught her attention over the pulsing of the music. She nodded at Bray's questioning look, and he activated the conference function. Aria steeled herself for another droll contest of political clout.

To her surprise, a yellow hologram of Tevos appeared. Aria straightened out of her relaxed recline on her couch.

"I finally sent those boys running with their tails between their legs, didn't I?" Aria quipped, affecting a disinterested tone. She saw Tevos roll her eyes.

"Aria, always a pleasure," Tevos responded, and her politician's voice made it hard for Aria to tell if there was any sarcasm present.

"You know I'm not giving in to any of your silly demands. Shepard helped me of her own volition. She got resources for your silly weapon. Everything that happened is somehow to your advantage." Tevos chuckled, and Aria's eyes narrowed.

"Aria, this isn't about resources. It isn't even about Shepard. It's about pride, and you happened to have damaged Valern's and Sparatus'. They seem particularly attached to Shepard, though Goddess knows why. Just say you're sorry, so they feel better."

"I'm not going to apologize to them just so their stupid male egos can _feel better_," Aria bristled and crossed her arms.

"Well, then do it for me? They won't leave me alone until I get you to say you're sorry…" Tevos bit her lip to cut off any more words. Aria's brows raised.

"For you?" Aria chuckled softly. "Convince me." To be honest, it was much further than the turian or salarian had gotten, but she wouldn't be sharing that tidbit of information. Tevos paused, looking past Aria's shoulder in thought.

"I did so much for you during your unintentional stint on the Citadel, and you won't say two small words?" Aria rolled her eyes. "Fine. Then think of the favor you'll be doing me. Getting those two off my back. I can be…inventive on how I repay favors." Aria's eyes shot wide. Bray chuckled at his speechless boss. Aria glared at him and cleared her throat.

"Well I'm not going to say it, but you can tell them I said it. How's that?" There was a slight pause.

"You're back on your throne on Omega, with all those beautiful women dancing around you. I know you hated the Citadel, and all of us in it. So I guess it makes sense that you'd refuse us even the slightest concessions." Was that sadness in Tevos' voice, Aria wondered. "I was kind of disappointed that you never warmed up to us. You would've made such a good politician, Aria, if only you played by the rules." Tevos glanced over her own shoulder, pensive. "I guess it'll have to do. Have fun ruling your nihilistic chunk of rock." The tone of the last statement made Aria hesitate.

"Wait," she commanded, and the councilor stopped, hand just above the call disconnect button. "I…" Tevos looked at her expectantly. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry. Whatever. Just…well, if you ever get bored of 'playing by the rules' swing by /my/ rock. I'm sure you'll find something to your taste." She wasn't sure why she was making the offer, but Aria hadn't wanted to sever ties completely with the councilor. And although Aria would never admit it, the other asari intrigued her. Tevos straightened slightly.

"I may just take you up on that. Good day, Aria." And with that, the hologram disappeared. Aria looked at Bray to see his eyebrow quirked at her.

"What?" He looked away innocently, and Aria pouted thoughtfully. "As of tomorrow, your men, and /only/ your men, may use grenades. All others are still to be escorted off of Omega." She stood abruptly and strode purposefully away, excusing herself (and avoiding any questions) by throwing "I'm going to find Shepard; she's always good for a fight of some sort" back over her shoulder.

After that, maybe she'd spend her time before falling asleep pondering her sudden shift in interests lately. Or maybe not. She was Aria, damn it…

Intrigued indeed.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked it. It was just a drabble really, or a good lead-in for the actual ship. Either way, let me know what you think!


End file.
